Sleigh Ride
by 8belles
Summary: A Short where Ichabod calls upon Katrina on a cold winters day for a sleigh ride before they are married. For those of you Easily offended by certain ships or No-ships PLEASE avert your delicate eyes lest you be offended.


Sleigh Ride

The knock on the door made his pulse quicken. The maid of the Van Tassel household answered the door; he tipped his hat, "Good day. Is Ms. Van Tassel available? I am her affianced, Ichabod Crane."

"One moment, Master Crane. Please step in." she replied and moved aside for him to enter. He did so and removed his tricorn hat, tucking it under his arm. The parlor hall was simply furnished as a Quaker family would. The walls had a few pastoral paintings and a simple wood bench was against the wall at the base of the stairs. He heard someone approach from the study adjacent to the hall, and turned to see Katrina's father.

"Master Crane, a pleasure." The elder Von Tassel said in a deep aged baritone. He extended a hand, which Ichabod took and shook firmly.

"The same to you, sir." Ichabod replied evenly noting how Katrina got her sharp eyes from her father.

"What brings you out in such dreadful weather?" Von Tassel asked folding his hands neatly behind his back, the dark blue velvet of his coat a counterpoint to his greying strawberry blonde hair combed back into a ponytail.

"It is not that dreadful. The road is clear after these many days and the air is crisp." Ichabod replied but felt sweat beading along his hairline from his nervousness. The brouhaha with the broken engagement to Abraham had ended when he was killed in the "line of duty". That noble exit with the accompanying sorrow seemed erase in peoples minds the fact that Ichabod was Abraham's best friend. However, the elder Von Tassel still made Ichabod's confidence flag because Crane knew that the gentleman remained upset that his daughter had passed up a better-positioned suitor for a history professor from Oxford.

"Ichabod!" Katrina's clear voice saved him from more forced pleasantries with her father. Ichabod turned toward the beautiful redhead and she pulled up short of throwing herself into his arms, grinning like a silly schoolgirl.

"Ms. Von Tassel." Ichabod said smoothly, giving her a wink of affection. She almost giggled out loud. "Would you care to take a short journey with me down the Kings Road in my sleigh? The sun is out and the air fresh."

Katrina took a glance past Ichabod toward her father, who remained stoic with a hint of disdain then back at Ichabod, " Master Crane, I would be delighted. Allow me to get my cloak." The maid, who rather liked Ichabod more than she had Abraham, had her cloak at the ready and slipped it over her shoulders. Katrina tied the ribbons in the front, the fox fur collar tickling her ears.

Ichabod proffered his arm to her and she easily slipped hers around his. When they touched it was like electricity despite the layers of clothes between them.

"Master Crane, I want her home before supper." Von Tassel commented matter-of-factly to the couple.

"Absolutely, sir. On my word." Ichabod couldn't help to hide the smile in his voice, which he knew would irritate the older man, and out the door they went.

The grey fox fur collar of her cloak was warm against the back of her neck, where her auburn hair was pulled up into an artful pile of curls and waves atop her head with pins. _When did anyone think it seemly to show of their neck in the dead of winter has never lived in the northern Colonies!_ Katrina remarked to herself and turned to look at her betrothed. A warm rush flooded up from the pit of her stomach and she could sense her cheeks burn with a blush. Her conscience reprimanded her in her mind sharply making her turn away and pull the cloak up higher. _Mustn't be too forward!_ It chastised her as the black, leafless trees moved past them.

Ichabod skillfully guided the sleigh down the Kings Road; the only passable road after the snow had fallen. The reins were gripped lightly in his leather-gloved hands as he sat up straight in his impeccable black wool coat and white frilled shirt. His azure gaze was directed down the road and the stinging wind seemed to have no affect upon him. Sensing her looking at him, he glanced toward her a sweet smile on his lips under his beard. Crane saw the flush in her cheeks and how the clear winter air made her green eyes sparkle like emeralds. The shadow of Abraham was gone for now and he wished that spring would arrive sooner so their nuptials could take place. The love he felt for her was like a bubble of butterflies trapped in his chest. Longing to kiss her, he quickly looked away, lest he act upon his untoward impulse. _Never, I will never compromise her honor; _he rebuked himself while breathing in a chilly breath_, patience, Ichabod._

The chestnut horse's footfalls were a muffled staccato on the packed snow and his harnesses provided a pleasant musical jingle. Occasionally a birdcall would break the silence. The other Colonialists were still not fond of the new winter weather. They simply enjoyed the quiet of each other's company, hearts winging toward the spring when they would be joined forever.


End file.
